The Sacred Flame: Power of the Five Sacred Treasures
by DemonicLove555
Summary: An Assassin destroys the Fire Temple which houses an artifact of great power, burning it to the ground and seizing "The Sacred Flame". Naruto returns from his training with Jiraiya and are ordered to investigate. What power do these sacred artifacts hold? And for what purpose are they being stolen and gathered? (Rated M for gore, violence, sexual content, and unrestricted themes)
1. Ch 1: Prologue

A cloaked figure ran swiftly through the gates to a temple, the open night air surrounding him and stabbing at him as the figure narrowly dodged a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken. The cloaked figure turned around at a 180 degree angle and performed a short series of complex hand signs, most particularly the last sign to finish the technique, the man directed the flow of the energy emitted into an artifact concealed in his chest.

With a powerful burst of bright crimson chakra Countless shuriken and Kunai composed of flame killed most of the cloaked figure's pursuers immediately, and if any survived they were on the edge of death anyway.

"Discretion was never part of the mission after the objective had been achieved after all…"

The cloaked figure said to himself in a sinister tone, smiling as countless lifeless bodies of priests and shinobi alike filled the his line of vision as he turned his head, the Fire temple burning to the ground. The act itself seemed so symbolic and proper, as if to challenge to great five nations themselves.

"Fools, you blindly protect something that does not belong in the hands of shinobi, or any human being for that matter."

The cloaked figure said aloud as he pulled something from within his cloak. The cloaked figure grasped it in his hand and inspecting it thoroughly as if it were a work of art.

"Evil Demon! Return the **Sacred Flame **right now!"

A young man shouted from the cloaked figure's right, not bothering to do more than shift his neck in the direction of the voice's source. A boy who was no older than sixteen held a sword in his hand in a fierce attacking stance, yet had terrible burns and appeared to have problems standing and even breathing.

"Boy, you are the only survivor, are you not? You are lucky to be alive. Do not rush toward death."

The cloaked figure replied, taking further time to inspect his newfound treasure. The artifact referred to as the sacred flame was a glowing blue orb, lines of fiery red running around the circumference and spiraling in a colorful pattern of different shades of orange, red, and yellow.

"You killed all my friends, family, and even the girl I love! How could I forgive myself if I just allowed you to walk away!?"

The boy shouted. The boy's courage and sense of pride intrigued the cloaked figure.

"Admirable words boy. But you were foolish to not walk away and now you are left with two options. Would you like to grow strong like me? Or would you like to die like the rest of my victims today?"

The cloaked figure said, a large sword manifesting instantly in his hand. The blade appeared mere inches from the boy's neck in a threatening manner. The boy's body immediately went limp as he dropped his sword to the ground in an automatic reaction to the terror he was experiencing, tears rolling down his face.

"I must apologize. I lied when I said you had two options."

* * *

A blonde haired boy kept shifting his body around, his eyes snapping open as the world rushed over him like a raging waterfall, bringing him back from his dream to reality. The boy stood up and walked over to his makeshift kitchen, heating up some water for instant noodles and green tea. If anything Caffeine would shift the boy's energies and allow him to focus on the task at hand.

"Hey Naruto hurry up and get ready. I received an order from the leaf to investigate a village on our way home."

A voice said to the boy referred to as Naruto's right-hand side. Naruto turned to face his master, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sanin who appeared already dressed and very much awake.

No more than ten minutes later Naruto and Jiraiya were packed up and ready to depart.

"Alright let's not waste any more time, keep up with me okay?"

Jiraiya asked, Naruto nodding his head in acknowledgment before they both vanished in bursts of speed.

Naruto and Jiraiya stood before a pile of ashes and corpses everywhere. This was the scene of a massacre, pure carnage and destruction.

"Master Jiraiya I know this may sound strange but this doesn't look like the work of other Ninja."

Naruto said to Jiraiya, waiting for his master's reply.

"Well whether it was the work of ninja or a demon we need answers. Let's split up and search for survivors."

Jiraiya replied, still cautious as if an enemy could appear at any given moment of vulnerability.

Naruto nodded his head, acknowledging his masters words before using his shadow clone technique to form a total of twelve Narutos, splitting up in every direction in search of any signs of life.

Jiraiya hadn't found one survivor yet but upon inspecting the corpses just as Tsunade had said in the letter were the bodies of multiple ANBU and Chunin level Leaf Ninja. According to Tsunade's report the mission details were classified and they were only to report back what information they could gather along the way back to the village.

"Whoever attacked this temple was after something valuable and dangerous… The fire technique that burned this place to the ground had to be a AA or S rank level Ninjutsu meaning the enemy could very well be a Missing Ninja who left his village to become a criminal or even a Ninja our intelligence has no record of…"

Jiraiya noted, writing down the details of his findings into a scroll, taking one last look around before meeting back up with his student to compare his own findings. After finding nothing else worthy of note Jiraiya headed back in Naruto's direction.

* * *

Two men stood atop a hill gazing down at Naruto and Jiraiya searching through the ruins of the **Fire Temple. **

"Well brother we were ordered to clean up weren't we?"

One man said to the other, both were about 5'10" and dressed in identical black cloaks. The actual clothing and facial features of the two men remained hidden under their black, heavy travelling cloaks.

"We were brother. Let's begin the sweeping operation."

The other man said, a sinister smile on his face as he grasped the hilt to his weapon, a bloodthirsty aura emitting from his body.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Jiraiya asked, taking a bite of a small rice cake as he and Naruto walked along a dirt path, the sun out brightly today and the sky a pure shade of azure.

"I can't explain it but I feel like something bad is about to happen. We need to keep on our toes Master Jiraiya."

Naruto said, looking around his surroundings cautiously. Jiraiya simply nodded his head and trusted his student's intuition. During their travels during his training Naruto showed a surprisingly exceptional sense of intuition… No it was more than intuition… Jiraiya believed it was the Senju Clan blood that ran through Naruto's veins that he inherited from his Father.

The Senju were a special Ninja clan who's Ninjutsu involved a Kekei Genkai that blended Earth and Water together to create the **"Wood Element" **Ninjutsu. As even children of this day and age know the First Hokage himself was a member of this Senju Clan and was a prodigy and embodiment of his clan's extraordinary power and ability, and the Fourth Hokage who was Naruto's father also was a part of this powerful clan. Before Jiraiya knew it he swore Naruto could see a few moments into the future.

"Jiraiya Sensei…"

Naruto said simply, pulling out a sheathed sword from within his belongings and setting them on the ground. Naruto then immediately unsheathed his weapon in just enough time to block an oncoming attack from who appeared to be an assassin, not bearing any identification to even recognize them as a missing Ninja.

"Who are you? What do you want with me and my master?"

Naruto said, matching the strength of his enemy as he held his ground and kept actively deflecting and redirecting the strikes of his opponent.

"I refuse. What good would that information be to you anyway? Seeing how you're about to be a lifeless corpse!"

The Assassin replied, swinging his sword from various diagonal angles in order to sever the limbs of his target. This maneuver was a quick, ruthless way to immobilize and fatally wound your opponent at the same time. However with his sword training Naruto was able to parry each blow, using what his master taught him Naruto began to analyze and memorize his opponents attack pattern looking for an opening…

If even one moment of vulnerability presented itself Naruto could end this battle with a single blow. Naruto jumped backward just in time to dodge a powerful overhand swing of his opponent's sword, leaving a small fissure in the ground at the point of impact.

_Now!_

Naruto thought to himself as he stabbed the Assassin straight through the torso, impaling him through the heart like a hot knife through butter and killing him immediately.

"You killed brother! Bastard, I'll send you to hell with my own two hands!"

The other Assassin said, dropping his attention from Jiraiya to his brothers killer and charging at him with the intent to kill. The Assassin was stopped in his tracks and fell hard to the ground, his ankles strapped together tightly with strips of rope, leather and stone as weight.

"I'm your opponent. Not my student, one of the first rules to Assassination is to be aware of your surroundings. You're a failure as an Assassin and as a man. However failure or not you'll make a good source of information for our ANBU's Interrogation Squad."

Jiraiya said, making sure to secure his prisoner and having him bite down on a strip of wood that's secured around his neck to insure he does not kill himself while in captivity or transport.

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at Konoha Village around 3 AM and because it was so late had to go through this annoying and time-consuming screening at the check point to verify their identities before they were allowed to enter. Due to the lateness of their arrival there was no time for Naruto to meet up with any of his friends so he and Jiraiya immediately went to the Hokage Tower to turn in their report to Tsunade. After ten to fifteen minutes of travel through the nostalgic streets of their hometown, Naruto and Jiraiya stood in front of Tsunade's office door, knocked and awaited a reply. After a few minutes of silence Jiraiya merely smiled and shook his head as he slid the door open enough to peek in Tsunade fast asleep on her desk.

"We'll turn in the report tomorrow morning so don't sleep in all day. Go back to your house and settle in for the night and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Jiraiya said, grinning as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto took a deep breath as he unlocked his door to his old apartment. Naruto had not lived here in nearly four years and expected his abandoned home to be covered in excessive amounts of cobwebs and dust by now. As Naruto was fumbling with his key half asleep in the dark he realized as strange as it was his door was left unlocked. Upon entering Naruto was astonished to find that not only did somebody clean his home it appeared spotless as if somebody had spent an entire day working on it. Naruto was if anything grateful and intended to find and thank the person responsible for this act of kindness but it was late, he was tired and he could figure everything out the next morning.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Ch 2: Ominous Wind

**The Sacred Flame Ch 2: Ominous Wind**

_Naruto stood in a dark abyss, shadows surrounding and engulfing all the light around him. Suddenly a bright green light appears at the very center about fifteen feet above his head._

_"**Naruto a great darkness threatens to destroy everything and everyone in its path."**_

_A voice said in a celestial feminine tone._

_"Who are you? What darkness are you talking about?"_

_Naruto asked, not even aware of what was going on._

_"**A great Destiny has been your birth-right. You are the Chosen One Naruto. Now you must journey to the Land of Wind and obtain the Sage's Artifact." **_

_The voice said, continuing on while ignoring Naruto's questions._

_"This isn't a simple dream is it?"_

_Naruto asked, smiling at the vision unfolding before him._

_"**Now you must awaken… Wake** **up!"**_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the conscious world coming into focus around him. Naruto's childhood friend Ino grinned at him through his window, knocking on it again.

"Hey Naruto, how long are you going to sleep?"

Ino asked, wearing a sheepish grin as she teased him.

"You think you're so fucking funny don't you?"

Naruto replied in a sarcastic and teasing tone, getting out of bed.

"Sorry about that. I got the traffic report for Tsunade this morning and saw that you and Jiraiya got in late last night so I thought I'd come wake you up."

Ino said in a friendly, yet slightly excited tone as she opened Naruto's window and helped herself inside.

"Whatever Ino, you're a weirdo."

Naruto said, still half asleep as he changed his shirt and slipped his Chunin Shoes on, finishing with his customized black Chunin Vest.

"Naruto when did you become Chunin!? You weren't even here to take part in the Chunin Exams! Naruto how the hell did you get a higher rank!?"

Ino demanded, getting serious out of nowhere.

"Tsunade awarded me the rank by doing a series of tests while I was training; I surpassed Chunin Level over a year ago."

Naruto replied simply, strapping his sword diagonally across his back.

"Damn and I wanted to rub in the fact that I became Chunin six months ago. Guess that makes us equals huh?"

Ino said, continuing to tease Naruto. Before Naruto could even reply a small bird flew in through the window and landed next to him, a small scroll wrapped and bound to its right leg…

"What does it say Naruto?"

Ino asked as Naruto unbound the scroll and read through its contents.

"Tsunade ordered me to go to a meeting immediately. Sorry Ino it's been great seeing you but I need to get going."

Naruto said as he finished packing all his Ninja tools.

(Smoke-bombs, Kunai, Shuriken, metal wire, etc. were all packed neatly into his multiple pockets throughout his entire outfit.)

"Fine but you owe me a date. Tonight at Seven meet me by our spot. Later!"

Ino said, blowing Naruto a kiss and winking before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"What a flirty bitch."

Naruto said jokingly, laughing to himself as he vanished in a burst of speed.

* * *

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Tsunade the Fifth Hokage were all sitting down around her desk. A serious atmosphere was present in the room.

"After Ibiki's wonderful work we managed to get some solid info from the Assassin you managed to capture. They are from an organization run by a man named Nagato and they were hired to kill any survivors from that Temple that was attacked three nights ago. Unfortunately that was all they knew but at least we have a name to go off of."

Tsunade said, drinking a cup of tea to wake her up.

"Well I'm glad we managed to get any information out of that situation. There were ashes and bodies everywhere and we had no way of finding out who did it and why."

Naruto said, skipping the tea and pouring himself a drink from how own Sake container he brought himself. Naruto then proceeded to take a small drink.

"Since when did you become the cultured drinker?"

Tsunade teased, not bothering to ask as she poured her own drink from Naruto's Sake.

"Please woman, I turned Sixteen five months ago. I can't wait to see what Ichiraku ramen tastes like with a drink of good Sake."

Naruto said with a childish grin.

"Well it's good to see that not all of you grew up."

Tsunade said, grinning herself.

"You have no idea Tsunade. This little bastard can handle his liquor better than me now."

Jiraiya stated proudly, pouring himself a drink too.

"Like that even means anything Jiraiya. Even Shizune can out-drink you."

Tsunade replied in a sly, teasing tone.

"What was that!?"

Jiraiya demanded.

"Don't be mad I was just teasing Jiraiya. Back to the business at hand, I'll need you to get in touch with your contacts and dig up whatever you can on this Nagato character."

Tsunade said, her tone shifting back toward seriousness. Jiraiya merely smiled and nodded his head in response before vanishing in a cloud of white smoke.

"As for your placement Naruto, I've gone over your updated profile of Jiraiya's evaluation of your current level of skill and ability and you will be eligible to take part in the Jonin Exams coming up at the end of the year. Congratulations."

Tsunade said with a proud look on her face, completely ignoring Jiraiya

"That's great news. Thank you for informing me."

Naruto said, smiling slightly but his mind continuing to shift back to his dream that morning.

"Tell you what, let's go out to celebrate. It's my treat."

Tsunade insisted, a tiny bit drunk in her hastiness after her Third of Fourth drink.

"Actually Tsunade I have a request. But first I need to tell you about something that's been happening to me… You see it all started with this dream…"

Naruto began to explain.

* * *

"Well since you've been given this information through your dreams I guess I can tell you… This information is classified so it is not to leave this room am I clear?"

Tsunade said, her eyes closed and a very weighted was reflected in her facial expression.

"Long ago before the founding of this village was a powerful Sage known as the **'Sage of Six Paths.'** Legend tells he traveled the world spreading the Religion of **'Ninjutsu' **throughout the entire world… I won't go into the entire Legend however this Sage had **'Five** **Legendary Ninjutsu Artifacts' **each Artifact represented one of the Five Elements that exist within Ninjutsu but possessing powers of God-Like ability.

They were so powerful the First of all the Kage who originally formed an alliance, including my grandfather made a treaty that included the sealing of all of the Artifacts so that they may never be used again in war. What was stolen from the **'Fire Temple'** was the artifact known as the **'Sacred Flame' **that the Land of Fire was in charge of protecting.

And the seal was top-notch meaning whoever stole the Flame was an expert and very powerful in the Sealing Ninjutsu Arts. Now about your dream, I will consent and allow you to travel to the wind, however not without an escort. Find two teammates to take along with you and just remember this will be an official mission from me. The cover is that you're performing a joint exercise with the Sand Shinobi to strengthen our ties and alliance with our neighbors. Understood?"

Tsunade finished, switching back to the special green tea she had Shizune buy her earlier that morning. Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement and hopped out the open window, leaving Tsunade the rest of his Sake as a greeting gift. Tsunade merely grinned and poured herself another drink as she watched Naruto make his exit.

"At least that kid has style."

Tsunade said, laughing as she drank her cup of Sake in one gulp as if it were a shot.


	3. Ch 3: Winds Of Destiny

**Sacred Flame Ch. 3: Winds of Destiny**

Naruto grinned to himself as he jumped from roof top to roof top, enjoying the feeling of the breeze in his hair as nostalgia got the better of him, various memories of multiple people and scenes playing before his eyes. Some good, some bad… Naruto shook his head to dispel his memories as he focused his energies on the present moment, scouting the area as he began to pick up speed, conserving as much chakra as he could but he still subconsciously gathered enough chakra in the soles of his feet to increase his rate of speed and movement in tiny consecutive bursts of chakra.

_I guess old habits die hard…_

Naruto thought to himself, grinning for a moment before he spotted something of interest. In a small clearing surrounded by a tiny circle of forest a tiny bit away from the more populated sections of the village was a circular stone arena with two ninja locked in combat. Upon closer inspection Naruto recognized the combatants as an older Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee.

Neji had the same calculating eyes as before but the fierceness he once displayed in his battle during the Chunin exams appeared to lack the cold-heartedness Naruto couldn't stand in the guy. As for his appearance he wore a black Jonin Vest with an artistically crafted sword strapped across his side horizontally, using a special belt with multiple layers of black leather and black steel. Neji's sword however was what got Naruto's full attention. The Blade was more narrow and thin compared to Naruto's sword and the dark crimson sheath appeared to be wrapped in a seal as to prevent it's use. Why? What was the point in having and carrying a weapon you couldn't remove from its sheath? Naruto was sure he was missing something.

Rock Lee appeared mostly the same as he did in his younger years yet now his facial features were more defined and the insane training he put his body through all his years beginning to affect his natural physique, giving him a more muscular tone to his body compared to the last Naruto saw him. Rock Lee had a pair of steel Tonfa strapped across his back diagonally from both sides.

Both had yet to draw their weapon and were locked in a series of martial art blows, both appearing as blurs as they kept clashing faster than the untrained eye could see. After about ten straight minutes of a stalemate Neji and Rock Lee landed on opposite sides of the ring, both sweating and looking fatigued.

"Damn guys, you sure know how to warm up."

Naruto said, wearing a foxy grin as he approached. Stepping in tiny bursts of speed he was within their distance in less than three seconds.

"Naruto… It's been a while... Hey Lee that's enough for now. Let's finish this later."

Neji said, wrapping bandages around his arm, biting and tearing a piece off before tying and bounding the bandages.

"But Neji the score is 2 to 2! We need to have the tie breaker!"

Rock Lee said rather passionately, holding his fist as a flame burned in his eyes.

"We'll finish and have the tie breaker later Lee! Come on Naruto how about we go for a drink?"

Neji said, gathering his bag and Ninja tools.

"You're speaking my language Neji. I've been drinking Sake since I ran into Tsunade again this morning."

Naruto replied, grinning as he casually held his hands behind his head.

* * *

Ino was getting a bit annoyed, she knew she had pushed this date on Naruto but she thought he would show up maybe? Naruto did get summoned by the Hokage and it seemed a bit urgent so he could very well be on a mission and halfway to another country by now… Ino sighed and knew that it was her own impulsiveness that put her in this situation and so she decided to order some food whether that boy showed up or not. After ten minutes or so Ino was satisfied with her meal and took her leftovers to go in a brown grocery bag. As Ino was walking home she heard Naruto's voice and she found herself peeking inside a local Sake Bar.

"And that was when she walked in, and I was like, what are you doing here? And she said she couldn't stand to not have me and needed me. I told her as a Ninja it was not my place but she insisted… And when a beautiful woman says something like that how could I resist right?"

Naruto said, laughing with his friends as they sat around a table, an empty tray of sandwiches and empty bottle of Sake sitting in the center of the table.

"You stood me up to get drinks with your friends!"

Ino shouted, fuming as she strolled in the bar, grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him outside.

"One… Last… Drink!"

Naruto said, grasping out at a nearby sake container upon his unwilling exit.

"Bye Naruto! Good luck with that one!"

Neji shouted after them, both him and Rock Lee lost in a fit of drunken laughter.

* * *

"So the First Artifact has been seized by an unknown enemy and Naruto's already starting having the visions?"

Tsunade asked Jiraiya, sitting on the patio she has built as an extension of her office as she shared some of her special home brewed Sake.

"Yes, and the organization is already gathering resources for another attack on one of the **'Sage's Sacred Temples'** in another country. But that's just the state of things as a whole, Naruto personally is another matter if he's began having the visions at this young an age."

Jiraiya said, choosing every word carefully as he finished his cup of Sake and poured himself another.

"Does that mean Naruto's going to awaken it soon?"

Tsunade asked, not wanting to think of the consequences of Naruto inheriting the abilities of his clan.

"It would take at least one year of training to even use the '**Senju's Ability' **let alone Mastery. And I am not a clan member so as knowledgeable as I am in the Ninjutsu Arts he would have to learn how to use his **Bloodline Technique **on his own."

Jiraiya finished saying, finishing his last drink and setting his empty glass on the ceramic table set between himself and Tsunade.

* * *

A man sat in almost complete darkness, seemingly deep in meditation as he sat in a chamber composed of black stone. The only source of illumination in the room the **'Sacred Flame' **the man had recently liberated from the Fire Country. A few minutes later a door opened from behind the man as artificial light flooded the chamber as a single figure steps inside.

The figure of a woman about 5'8" strolled in the chamber, swaying her hips in a hypnotic pattern as she closed the door behind herself.

"Sir, that matter you asked me to look into turned up results; we've located the next target."

The woman said, reading over the information on a clipboard as she spoke. The man made no verbal reply for a few moments and then turned to look his secretary in the eye, grinning viciously.

"Excellent… Assemble **Those Five **for the oncoming assault."

The man replied to his secretary's words, using a match to light the cigar in his mouth and illuminating his scarred face.


	4. Ch 4: Sacred Wind

**Sacred Flame Ch. 4: Sacred Wind**

Naruto stepped back, feeling his strength slowly dissipating almost like he was suffocating as a layer of intense indigo chakra surrounded him like a cloak Naruto stumbled backwards and smacked into an enormous statue behind him, the impact causing what appeared to be a sword falling out of the statue's hand. Without hesitation he picked it up and got back on his feet.

"You simply do not understand, do you boy? Allow me to show you the difference in our ability."

A cloaked man said in a cold, calculating tone.

* * *

Earlier That Day…

Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee as well as Kakashi stood outside the gates of Konoha, nodding to one another before vanishing in simultaneous bursts of speed. The destination of this squad of Ninja was at the very least two days of traveling, maybe one and a half days if they rushed. After about twelve hours of travel the squad of Ninja set up shelter, Kakashi volunteering for the first guard shift. As Naruto lied awake he gazed up at the stars, his arms casually tucked beneath his head as the night seemed to drag on forever.

"Can't sleep?"

Kakashi's voice asked, sitting atop a tree trunk as he gazed upward at the moon, his vision shifting toward Naruto.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight."

Naruto commented, smiling at his sensei as he rose from his sleeping bag and picked up his sword.

"Naruto I don't know if I ever confessed this to you but your father was my sensei, and although I don't know everything I can tell you what I know."

Kakashi said, gazing down at his reflection in a small pool of water.

"What was my father like?"

Naruto asked simply, his gaze never leaving the moon and stars.

"Your father was very powerful and tactful; even though he was young your father knew what true wisdom was, as well as true courage."

Kakashi began to answer, trying to find the correct words to describe his sensei.

"How did my father die?"

Naruto asked, his facial expression becoming a bit saddened at the subject of topic.

"Your father died like a true Hero, he protected the entire village from an evil that threatened the lives of everyone, including yours and my own."

Kakashi said, smiling at Naruto from behind his mask.

"Kakashi, can you tell me who my father is?"

Naruto asked, his tone reflecting more seriousness and curiosity than before.

"I made a promise to your father that I wouldn't tell you unless certain conditions are met, you'll have to get even stronger if you truly want to know."

Kakashi replied, putting his arms behind his back as he leaned against the trunk of a tree.

* * *

Seven hours had passed and everyone was awake and ready to go, everybody hurried to make up for lost time as the sea of trees came to an end and the endless ocean of sand came into view, the sun just barely beginning to rise. Just as requested upon their arrival at the rendezvous point three Chunin-level sand shinobi were awaiting them as escorts to ensure their allies made it through the desert safely.

"Shall we?"

One of the sand shinobi said, an older looking Kunoichi with dirty blonde hair and red eyes. Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgment and his squad followed them through the depths of desert.

* * *

About six hours later everybody arrived at the sand village, the desert was ruthless and none of the ninja could move quickly as it was the quickest route to death and the natives were well aware. You need to move quickly but not too quickly, you had to cover your body from the sun and always carry plenty of water.

In a desert a shinobi's worst enemies were dehydration, fatigue, and starvation from getting lost, enemy Ninja would be the least of these poor souls' worries. Neji and Rock Lee were allowed to rest in the guard's quarters while Kakashi and Naruto were granted an audience with the Kazekage in regards to Naruto's true mission.

Within ten to fifteen minutes Naruto and Kakashi entered the Kazekage's chamber, the door being shut behind them by the guards standing outside his door. The room was rectangular with a desk and window behind it on the far end, behind the desk was a black chair with its back turned to both Kakashi and Naruto.

"Welcome Shinobi of the Leaf, as your allies allow me to answer any questions."

A familiar voice said, the chair turning around to reveal none other than Garra of the Sand as the newest Kazekage.

"Garra? You're Kazekage already? Well I'll be damned."

Naruto said, grinning as all tensions of meeting another country's Kage seemed to dissolve, making this situation a lot easier to work with in Naruto's opinion.

"Naruto, it's been at least Five years since we last met. Welcome. Now what is it I can do for you old friend?"

Garra asked with a warm smile.

"I need you to give me the location of the **Wind Temple**."

Naruto asked, hoping his good relations with Garra could make this go very smoothly. Garra however appeared to be taken aback by Naruto's question.

"Naruto, only a few individuals are aware of the existence of the elemental temples. It's extremely classified information so I must know, where did you learn of them?"

Garra asked, his tone becoming much more serious. Naruto then told Garra about his dream and what he was told to do.

"I see, so somebody's trying to awaken the seal…"

Garra said, his tone becoming more ominous as he closed the curtains to his office, lighting two lanterns for lighting.

"What seal? We don't know what you mean Lord Kazekage."

Kakashi asked, joining the conversation and addressing Garra with the formality of a professional ninja with respect for status that Naruto didn't necessarily lack he just addressed the Kazekage more casually because they were close friends.

"The Fire Country's Artifact has already been liberated has it not? Naruto's dreams are no coincidence it just means he's been chosen as the next Champion."

Garra said, sighing as he brought down a bottle of liquor from his hidden stash and poured three drinks. The drink tasted a bit sweet and fruity for Naruto's taste but he graciously accepted the drink, Kakashi nodding his head as he pulled a straw out of nowhere, punched a quick hole in his mask and drank the drink via this fashion. Garra merely gazed at Kakashi curiously before Naruto made an explanation.

"Kakashi takes his masked Ninja title very seriously."

Naruto said jokingly, receiving a sharp blow to his side from Kakashi as Naruto rolled to the floor laughing and holding his side.

"Well at least you guys are fun drinkers, anyway back to business. Each artifact is required to break the seal of **Eternium**. A powerful being that once was in a position to destroy entire country's on a whim. The Ancient Ninja Clans, who at the time were nothing more than mercenaries spilling blood for the sake of their own people, forged an alliance among the strongest of the Ninja Clans.

This Alliance was originally created to destroy Eternium but through much trial and error at the cost of many lives it became clear the demon could not be killed so with the power of the Five Kages and the Five Sacred Treasures the demon was sealed into another realm and erased from history itself. But if somebody is tracking down the artifacts they must have the intention of awakening the Apocalyptic Beast from its slumber. We must do everything in our power to prevent this from happening, Naruto listen closely because I'm going to explain the method and location of the Wind Temple… "

After Naruto and Kakashi gathered the necessary supplies they and a guide appointed by the Kazekage set off in the direction of the Wind Temple as soon as the sun began to set. Neji and Rock Lee were left behind to perform the basic mission of training exercises with the Sand in order to improve tactics and village relations. Just before sunrise Naruto, Kakashi and their appointed guide arrived at the Wind Temple, an enormous stone pyramid that appeared to be thousands of years old. The guide waited in a shady spot near the entrance to the temple as Naruto and Kakashi went inside to investigate.

The temple was worn but for the most part everything appeared to be intact. There were multiple statues lining up down a long corridor as they descended into darkness, after a light began to appear in the distance both Kakashi and Naruto ran toward it. The lit room split up into two halls, one on the left and the other on the right. Both Naruto and his sensei think it's best to split up so Naruto takes the path to the left while Kakashi took the path to the right.

As Naruto wandered down the hallway his thoughts drifted to his dream and his desire to obtain this artifact. Before Naruto knew it he found himself in a room that appeared less worn than the others, a giant golden Buddha statue holding a sword with dual open palms. Naruto began to walk toward it and was suddenly hit in the back with the force of a gunshot, the impact sending him forward to the ground hard.

"I see two rats have made it to the temple before me, no matter. When I obliterate this temple to dust nobody will even find your remains."

A dark voice said, Naruto turning to face his attacker. The man was surprisingly large and muscular but wore a mask over his face, yet unlike Kakashi's mask it covered his entire face.

"So you must be the one eh, the coward who killed innocent priestesses and monks to get to the Fire's Treasure."

Naruto said, getting to his feet and unsheathing his sword. Naruto then proceeded to charge his opponent dead on with a powerful stabbing attack. Naruto stared forward in disbelief as the blade of his prized sword snapped from the blade on impact. Naruto was in such a daze from his weapon breaking that he couldn't even react to the sharp kick to Naruto's torso. The impact of the enemy's blow sent Naruto skittering across the ground toward the statue, stopping before the Buddha. As Naruto stood up his body felt weak and had a hard time responding.

The Cloaked Figure made a few hand signs and muttered an incantation under his breath, before Naruto knew it he was enveloped in a thick layer of Indigo Chakra. Naruto stepped back, feeling his strength slowly dissipating almost like he was suffocating as the layer of intense indigo chakra surrounded him with the tightness of someone's hands around his throat and choking the life out of him slowly. Naruto stumbled backwards and smacked into an enormous statue behind him, the impact causing what appeared to be a sword falling out of the statue's hand. Without hesitation he picked it up and got back on his feet.

"You simply do not understand, do you boy? Allow me to show you the difference in our ability."

A cloaked man said in a cold, calculating tone. Naruto couldn't explain why but he had an overwhelming emotion running through his body, he couldn't describe it any other way than he would win this battle. This time it was the cloaked man who attacked, fiercely charging at Naruto with an aura of absolute blood lust. Naruto felt as if he were in a trance as he concentrated all of his chakra into his sword and slashed diagonally toward his enemy as he let out a loud battle cry.

There was an explosion of chakra as Naruto's sword attack sliced open the entire temple, the different levels of the Pyramid collapsing and crumbling under increasing pressure. Kakashi appeared as a silver flash, carrying Naruto's unconscious body. However even without consciousness animating his body Naruto gripped the sheath of the Wind Country's Sacred Treasure.


End file.
